


No Better Time

by anemptymargin



Category: Fanboys (2008)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be the last time Linus comes back, so there's no better time to say what's on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://muir-wolf.livejournal.com/58385.html).

The hospital scares Eric, the way Linus looks so small in a hospital bed – the way his skin looks just as white as the sheets under the gown, the way his eyes are closed and the only indication he’s still there is the stable bounce of the monitor read out.

No better time than now.

He presses Linus’ knuckles to his lips, gripping tighter. This could be the time he doesn’t come back.

“I love you, and you were right about Luke and Leia,” he admits sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Linus’ fingers flex and he opens his eyes; “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
